A cold reality
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: For the Broken heart Valentine contest. Mistoffelees is faced with some bad news involving his secret relationship with a cretin copper tom. Warning: Evil Old Deuteronomy, Misto/Plato Slash, One shot.


A short fic for the Broken heart Valentine contest in the-jellicle-group On Deviantart.

Title: A Cold reality

Couple: Plato/Mistoffelees

Subject: Heart Break.

For the Jellicles Valentines is a special day when they confess their love for one another. However for some it is heart breaking and cruel affair.

* * *

><p>Due to the re-population issues that come with two males being in a relationship Homosexuality is strongly frowned upon, They stick to a strict Don't ask, Don't tell policy that involves suppressing these feelings and urges.<p>

Mistoffelees walked into his den to see a pleasant surprise, his lovely tom friend was waiting for him with gift warped mice, and a small set of flowers.

As colourful as the gift was It could not hide the vacant, sorrow expression from Platos face. His eyes looked a little red and swollen as if he had been crying. Misto's belly filled with nerves and butterfly's.

Mistoffelees walked over to his secret lover. warping his arms around his neck then planting a light kiss on his lips, Plato smiled slightly.

"Are you feeling alright?" He smiled kindly, looking into Platos eyes.

"Yeah..." Plato said, unconvincing to anyone. He could not stand to see that smile fall off the small toms face. But Mistoffelees deserved to know.

"Actually... I'm not alright" He corrected. Misto backed away slightly to give the cooper tom some room to explain.

"I... We knew this day was coming.." Plato said looked down.

"What, what happened?" Misto said, feeling his breathing get heavier, wondering what was going on.

"Old Deuteronomy has selected me...a mate" Plato said sadly.

"WHAT! He cannot do that!" Mistoffeles said, Plato was taken back slightly, he did not know how Misto would react, but it was odd, almost entertaining, to see the well behaved gentleman lash out, and on their leader no less.

"You have to talk to him!" Misto yelled in anger.

"I already tried, But my queen is picked out and everything" Plato tried to explain the best he could

"Do not call her that" He said seriously "She will never be yours" He said turning away from Plato, he noticed the den was more empty then usual, Of course they never lived together, but the small trinkets that Plato had left were were gone now. Mistoffelees felt a deep pain in his chest before he was overcome with the feeling of being alone.

"You moved before you even told me..." Misto asked.

"I wouldn't have if I had a choice, I am requested to go as soon as possible, something about population decline."

"Bullshit! the tribe has never had more kittens!" Misto yelled as his eyes watered, tears streaming down his face, leaving a trail of wet fur.

"Misto" Plato said quietly, feeling his eyes begin to water again. He approached Misto and warped his arms around the toms shoulder. Misto sobbed into his fur, punching his chest lightly chanting, no...no...no.

"I am so sorry" He said kissing the top of the toms head, running his hands up and down the toms arms comforting.

"I don't want to share you"

"...I know"

"I don't want to live without you, either" Misto looked up, his eyes were read and swollen. Platos heart broke knowing he was the reason for the pain Mistoffelees was feeling, he should not have to endure this, he did not deserve it.

"I'm sorry" Plato leaned down and kissed the small toms soft lips again, for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Old Deuteronomy?" Munkustrap asked, approaching the old grey tom cat that currently ran the tribe.<p>

"Yes my child" He greeted his eldest.

"I know you paired Plato off for valentines"

"Yes" He said stroking the long hair on his chin.

"Why. The tradition is barbaric, We agreed to discontinue it"

"Are you protecting the disgraceful life styles of that tom?" Old D said, his smile was wide, but hollow. Munkustrap knew better then anyone what his father was capable of.

"Disgraceful life styles?" Munkustrap questioned.

"For a while I have suspected that tom was participating in un-tasteful acts, dragging others down with his sin"

"Who is he dragging down?"

"Young Mistoffelees, with the dark magic"

"You did not think it was so dark when he saved you from Macavity"

"In return I will save them from the wrath of everlasting"

"Why would everlasting care?"

"One day you will understand, my son"


End file.
